The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Strawberry plant, botanically known as Fragaria x ananassa and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘P061103V’.
The new Strawberry plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in America, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new early-ripening Strawberry plants with good fruit quality, ease of harvesting, good postharvest longevity and resistance to pathogens.
The new Strawberry plant originated from a cross-pollination in May, 2009 in America, The Netherlands of two unnamed proprietary selections of Fragaria x ananassa, not patented. The new Strawberry plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in America, The Netherlands in August, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Strawberry plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment at America, The Netherlands since 2011, has shown that the unique features of this new Strawberry plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.